criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Becoming Your Coffin
Becoming Your Coffin is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-fifth case of the game. It is the thirty-fifth case of Rosenoque and also the second case in Justice Banks. Plot As Major and the player were about to have their first coffee together since Major’s poisoning, Chief Ernest came into the break room to say that a murder had been reported at a local construction site. There, they found the body of architect Charles Black, blood gushing from a hole in his neck. We first suspected Lynch family heir Alexander Lynch because the victim tried to humiliate him by constructing a naked statue of him, the victim’s father Henry Black because Charles didn’t come to his mother's funeral and ex-convict Daniel Gaynes because the victim was the reason why he was put behind bars. Later, Summer came and told the pair that she had found out the victim had been spotted in Gaulstone’s forest. There, they found clues to add Major’s sister-in-law Elizabeth Lupo as she was against the victim because he was gonna destroy the forest to construct a residential building, possibly killing many animals and legends of the land. They also suspected rich man Andrew Littlewood who was claiming the victim owned him money. Later, a fire had been started at the construction site but that didn't stop the team from getting enough evidence to arrest Andrew for the murder. After trying to deny the accusations, Andrew admitted to killing the architect. When Major asked why, he replied that Charles didn’t care one bit about what or where he had to build, as long he was paid handsomely. To verify those rumors, Andrew sent Charles to build on a private sector of the Gaulstone forest. Andrew then decided that Charles’s lack of humanity should be punished so he joined him on the construction site to end his life. When Charles wasn’t looking, Andrew took the screwdriver, sharpened it and stabbed him in the neck, making sure to accuse "that stupid lady Elizabeth" of the murder. Upon hearing how Andrew lambasted his sister-in-law, Major handcuffed him and brought him to court where Judge Brighton sentenced him to 30 years in prison. After the trial, Elizabeth almost ran into the officers in a panic. When Major asked her what was wrong, she explained that someone had tried to rape her at the construction site. There, they found a phone that was discovered to have many photos of young women, including Elizabeth. The team then sent the phone to Jordan who found out it belonged to Daniel Gaynes. When he was confronted, he tried to explain himself but then admitted his crimes before being arrested. Meanwhile, a opera singer named Flora Brighton came in the station asking for the player’s help. When they asked her she wanted, she explained that she had lost something truly important about her suspicions on a well-known family. Believing that the family was the Lynchs, they asked her where she left it. Flora then said that she got frightened in the forest of Gaulstone, dropping it. With Janice’s assistance, the player found a notebook with the Lynchs written on it. When they returned it to her, she said that she couldn’t talk at the station and said to meet her at the opera. Upon hearing about Flora’s request, the chief decided to send the player to the opera to learn what she wanted to tell them about the Lynch family. Summary Victim *'Charles Black' (found with a hole in his neck) Murder Weapon *'Screwdriver' Killer *'Andrew Littlewood' Suspects Profile *The suspect owns a cat *The suspect has been to Spain Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect owns a cat *The suspect rides a bike *The suspect has been to Spain Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect owns a cat *The suspect rides a bike *The suspect has been to Spain Profile *The suspect owns a cat *The suspect rides a bike *The suspect has been to Spain Profile *The suspect owns a cat *The suspect rides a bike *The suspect has been to Spain Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer owns a cat. *The killer rides a bike. *The killer has been to Spain. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer's initials are "A.L." Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, ContractSignature, Toolbox) *Examine Signature. (Result: Alexander Lynch's Signature; New Suspect: Alexander Lynch) *Talk to Alexander Lynch about the murder of his architect. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Result: Old Photo, Torn File) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Henry Black) *Talk to Henry Black about his son's murder. *Examine Torn File. (Result: Worker's File) *Inform Daniel Gaynes about his employer's death. *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Bloody Piece) *Analyze Bloody Piece. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a bike) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a cat) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Gaulstone Forest. (Result: Purse, Torn Ticket, Locked Box) *Examine Purse. (Result: Elizabeth's Phone; New Suspect: Elizabeth Lupo) *Talk to Elizabeth Lupo about how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Elizabeth owns a cat) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Blueprints) *Ask Andrew Littlewood about his blueprints in the forest. (Attribute: Andrew owns a cat) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Bloody Ticket) *Analyze Bloody Ticket. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Spain; New Crime Scene: Architect Desk) *Investigate Architect Desk. (Result: Shredded Picture, Stained Newspaper) *Examine Shredded Picture. (Result: Naked Statue Picture) *Analyze Naked Statue Picture. (12:00:00) *Ask Alexander Lynch about his "statue". (Attribute: Alexander owns a cat and has been to Spain) *Examine Stained Newspaper. (Result: Brown Bits) *Examine Brown Bits. (Result: Chewing Tobacco) *Interrogate Daniel Gaynes about his angry newspaper threat. (Attribute: Daniel owns a cat, rides a bike and has been to Spain) *Attribute: Elizabeth has been to Spain. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Half-Burned Containers. (Result: Locked Safe, Torn Paper, Elizabeth's Bag) *Examine Elizabeth's Bag. (Result: Protest Picture) *Examine Protest Picture. (Result: Message to Victim) *Talk to Elizabeth about her protesting the victim's construction. (Attribute: Elizabeth rides a bike) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Rejected Invitation) *Talk to Henry Black about his rejected invitation. (Attribute: Henry owns a cat, rides a bike and has been to Spain) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Safe Contents) *Analyze Safe Contents. (09:00:00) *Talk to Andrew Littlewood about the money he is owed. (Attribute: Andrew rides a bike and has been to Spain) *Investigate Spooky Tree. (Result: Locked Box, Branches) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Screwdriver; Murder Weapon Found: Screwdriver) *Analyze Screwdriver. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Examine Branches. (Result: Bloody Tag) *Analyze Bloody Tag. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's initials are A.L.) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The One in the Family (2/6). (No stars) The One in the Family (2/6) *Talk to what Elizabeth needs help with. *Investigate Construction Site. (Clue: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Phone Contents. (06:00:00) *Arrest Daniel Gaynes for his unorthodox ways with woman. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Flora Brighton about what she discovered about a family. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Gaulstone Forest. (Clue: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notes) *Analyze Notes. (06:00:00) *Talk to Alexander Lynch about his family being corrupt. (Reward: Architect's Vest) *Talk to Flora Brighton about her notes. *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Justice Banks